The Powerpuff Girls: Dark Spark
by Undercover Brother
Summary: THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!!! Begins like any ordinary day. However, Mojo Jojo prepares a scheme that will forever change the girls as we know them.
1. Mojo Jojo's Scheme

CENTERB[SIZE=13]Power puff Girls Fanfic./B[/SIZE]  
  
  
Episode name: Dark Spark  
  
Part 1: Mojo Jojo's scheme.  
  
(It's a 13 part fic which ends as quickly as it begins.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/CENTERThe city of Townsville! As always a joyous place to live! The people go on with the hustle and bustle of their lives. The city cops patrol the streets diligently, traffic flows without problems or chaos, and the workers of the town go about their daily lives.  
  
[The camera quickly zooms to the mayor's mansion, which eerily resembles the White House.]  
  
"Hmmm," the mayor says, "Ms. Bellum, I can't get the pickle jar open. Should I call the girls?"  
  
"While they are at school?" Ms. Bellum defends, "I doubt that's a good idea. They should get their education."  
  
"But what about my pickles?" the mayor whines.  
  
"Well," Ms. Bellum starts, "perhaps you can wait it out?"  
  
"But they are sweet and succulent and…" he is interrupted by a harsh tone.  
  
"And now officially mine!" Oh no! Could it be? YES IT IS! It's…Mojo Jojo! He broke out so soon? Oh my…this is terrible. And he's in a hydromagnetic powersuit that amplifies his strength and speed by at least 2.6 percent.   
  
"Mwaa haa haa!" Mojo yells, "I am now in control of Townsville! Because Townsville is mine and I'm in control. And I'm in control because you cannot stop me. And you cannot stop me because the Powerpuff girls aren't here. And since the girls aren't here…I rule Townsville!"  
  
Oh brother. Mojo and one of his long rants. Quick Ms. Bellum! He doesn't notice you! Call the girls!  
  
"Will do narrator," she says to me.  
  
Meanwhile, at Pokey Oats Kindergarten.  
  
Ms. Keane stands at the black board and begins to scrawl the mathematical equations on it. She then asks the children what is 3 plus 3. As always, Blossom is the first to answer. She never gets a problem wrong. Isn't that great, Blossom. Oh…look at Buttercup. Sitting in class with her hand on her face, bored. Awww…but Buttercup, school is meant for learning. And Bubbles sits comfortably listening to the lecture not retaining a word of it. Isn't she so adorable, though?  
  
The phone rings! Quick girls! Get it!  
  
Blossom is the first to it, trailed behind by her sisters.   
"Hello? Oh hi Ms. Bellum! What? Mojo Jojo is attacking the capitol building? Ms. Bellum? Ms. Bellum? Hold on for a moment…Ms. Bellum!"  
  
"What is it?" Buttercup yells impatiently.  
  
"The mayor and Ms. Bellum are under attack!" Blossum replies.  
  
"Are they ok?" Bubbles asks.  
  
"Of course they are not dummy," Buttercup retorts, "if they were we wouldn't be called. Time to kick some monkey butt!"  
  
The three girls get ready to fly away when they are stopped by Ms. Keane.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asks.  
  
"Oh yeah," Blossum responds, "can we please save Townsville from Mojo Jojo?"  
  
"But school ends in 20 minutes…humph I'll call Professor Utonium and have him give you the missing assignments and homework," Ms. Keane says.  
  
"Thank you!" Bubbles chirps. The three girls fly away to save the day. Go get them girls!!!   
[Camera zooms back into the Mayor's house]  
  
"Hahahaha," Mojo yells as he grabs Ms. Bellum, laser pistol aimed at her head, "you thought you could be smart and get the girls to come! Well guess what! I'm more powerful and since I'm more powerful the girls don't stand a chance and since they don't stand a chance I win!"  
  
The girls burst through the roof and land on the ground in front of that dastardly monkey!   
  
Blossum yells, "Not so fast!"  
  
Buttercup then says, "Mojo!"  
  
Bubbles says, "Jojo!"  
  
"Aww girls," Mojo says, "you found me! But you stand no chance against me now because I'm in a hyper magnetic suit that amplifies my strength, agility, and speed by 2.6 percent! Are you scared little girls? Are you quivering?" He casts Ms. Bellum aside.  
  
"No, we're just gonna kick your butt…again," they say before getting to work on him. Blossum breaths her freeze breath, freezing the chip ware, and Buttercup uses her eye lasers to blast off the icy suit. Mojo stands in his underwear, worried about his eventual thrashing. The girls sadistically grin at each other before beating Mojo within an inch of his life by an assortment of kicks, punches, and slams. When they are done, Mojo is nothing more than a puddle…a shallow resemblance of himself. The cops are called and Mojo is sent to prison.  
  
You go girls! Saving the day like that! And what has the Mayor rewarded you with? Candy! But don't let it go to your heads like the last time!  
  
The next day…  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" Mojo yells as he rides in a huge mechanized battle mech, leveling any and all buildings in Townsville! Go girls! Where are you? Oh many I'm afraid that simian might just get his just deserts and banana split Townsville into oblivion! Look in the sky! There they are!  
  
"No again, Mojo," Buttercup mumbles, "this like the third time in two months you've used the battle mech!"   
  
"So do you tremble?" Mojo asks, aiming the cannon on them.  
  
Blossom shrugs and says, "Of course not. We plan to kick your butt again." They aim their laser eye shots on the left leg of the huge machine and melt the kneecaps, sending the beast spiraling to the ground. Once more Mojo is at the mercy of the girls. And once more, Mojo is beaten within an inch of his life and sent to jail.  
  
The girls save the day again! Aren't they such cuties!   
  
The next day…  
  
The phone rings at the Utonium residence. Bubbles answers it with a bubbly approach.   
  
"Helllooo," she says.  
  
"You've gotta help me!" the mayor yells, "Townsville is under attack! Mojo Jojo is attacking again! This time he's using a huge ray gun to shrink everything!"  
  
"We'll be right there mayor!" Bubbles says.   
  
Blossum walks up to her and asks, "So what did the mayor say?"  
  
"Mojo is shrinking things I think," Bubbles says, "I don't know how we can beat him this way."  
  
"We do the usual," Buttercup says, "pound him into a pulp."  
  
"Think sisters," Blossom says, placing a hand on her forehead, "that's it! We'll use mirror!."  
  
And so the girls find spare mirrors in the professor's lab and strap them to their bodies. The girls fly into downtown Townsville where Mojo is having a blast shrinking and destroying stuff. The girls arrive, Mojo fires, and is shrunken himself. The girls reverse the polarity of the beams and make everything big again. Once more, Mojo goes to jail.  
  
[JAILHOUSE]  
  
The evil monkey sits discontent and wonders why the girls always beat him.  
  
"I wonder why the girls always beat me," Mojo says.  
  
"It's because you have your techniques all wrong!" a sinister yet feminine voice says, "you need to attack their center! The girls are strong as long as their center remains in tact…but take that away and they fall!" Him slinks back into his underworld.  
  
Oh no….it's IHIM/I coaching Mojo on. The most evil of evils! The cruelest of cruels! What does he have planned? What's this? Mojo's escaping! A weak bar and Mojo has it bent! He's running toward his mountain lab…now…oh no! What's he mixing up? It can't be! Antidote X! But…how does he plan to use it? Girls! You're in danger! Mojo has a plan that might be your undoing!  
  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Blosson Destabalized

CENTERB[Size=13] A Powerpuff Girls Fanfic.[/SIZE]/B  
Episode name: Dark Spark  
  
Part 2: Blossom Destabilized  
  
It's a 13 part fic which ends as quickly as it begins.  
/CENTER  
Mojo Jojo tinkers with his creation long into the night. He grins maliciously as he finished blueprints for his diabolical plan. It's so horrible! So terrible! I can't even think of what he'll do to it!  
  
"Oh will you shut up!" Mojo says to me, "not like you've seen the plan."  
  
I stick my tongue out at him and focus the camera at the Utonium residence. Look at the girl. The three girls sit soundly with their father, Professor Utonium. Aw, family night at their residence.   
  
"Cool!" Blossom yells, "go get him, Major Glory! Don't let him escape!"  
  
Buttercup sits on the edge of her seat and says, "He might not get Red Sickle this time around. I don't know, Blossom. It looks as if the bad guy might win."  
  
"The bad guy winning?" Bubbles asks, "but that's horrible." She clutches the soft pillow close to her and says, "that just doesn't seem right."  
  
"Now girls," the professor says, "you're superheroes and you know that sometimes the bad guy eludes you for a little but sooner or later you get the guy."  
  
"You're right professor," Blossom reaffirms, "there's no way that lame-o Red Sickle can defeat the might of the Justice Friends: Valhallen, Krunk, and Major Glory."  
  
"Will you shut it, Ms. Goody goody?" Buttercup yells, "I can't hear anything!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Blossom says, her face going red. They watch as Major Glory apprehends Red Sickle and take him in. The three girls celebrate the show. A commercial break appears with puppet pals Clem and Earl.  
  
"Hey puppet pal Clem," puppet pal Earl says, "what does an umpire say when the batter comes to bat?"  
  
"I don't know, puppet pal Earl," puppet pal clem says.  
  
He bonks him once. "Bonker up!"  
  
Bubbles begins to giggle hysterically at this corny joke while Buttercup and Blossom stare at each other in amazement.   
  
"I think my IQ just went down 10 points," Blossom says.  
  
"I know what you mean," Buttercup agrees, "I'm going to bed! Let's go."  
  
In between giggle fits, "But I'm not tired."  
  
The professor lays down his foot and says, "Buttercup is right. It's nine o clock now. That's too later for you girls to stay up. Now off to bed."  
  
The girls now go to sleep and get their rest because they have school tomorrow. They must be ready bright and early. But something is amiss. Buttercup can't sleep and is turning and tossing. What's wrong with her?  
  
"Augh!" Buttercup mumbles, "something isn't right! Mojo Jojo doing attacks we've already beaten him in? It just doesn't seem right at all, Blossom."  
  
"Perhaps he's planning something?" Blossom says, "but he's in jail now so he won't be doing any monkey business now."  
  
"This is stupid!" Buttercup yells, "we constantly fight the bad guys and for what? For them to come back again? They are always released and we always fight them again! I'm tired of it! We need to kill them and get it over with!"  
  
"But that's wrong," Bubbles says, "and we aren't supposed to do bad things."  
  
"Perhaps Buttercup is right in their our constant fights are endless but nevertheless what separates us from them is the fact that we give mercy yet fight the bad guys," Blossom lectures, "I mean the Gang green Gang wouldn't hesitate to slit throats but we stop them with minimal casualties. It's our purpose. To stop the bad guy. It's the police's purpose to make sure the bad guys get sentenced and disappear. We cannot be judge, jury, and executioner."  
  
"I get what you mean, Blossom," Buttercup says, "but it's still stupid! The Justice system sucks then. Let's repeat offenders escape and slip through loopholes. If I had my way there would be no repeat offenders."  
  
And I'd be out of a job.  
  
Bubbles begins to cry. Blossom looks over to her and asks, "What's wrong, Bubbles?"  
  
"I had an accident," Bubbles says. The other two girls raise an eyebrow and scream before jumping out of the bed. Poor Professor. You have to do cleanup duty now.   
  
The next day, the girls fly to school in silence. Blossom and Buttercup slept on the couch while Bubbles slept in the newly sheeted and cleaned bed. Their appearances match how they feel. Bubbles looks so cute in her blue dress and beautifully styled blonde pigtails. Buttercup looks like a train wreck with her green dress on backwards, one shoe almost falling off, and bloodshot eyes along with bed hair. Blossom looks the worse. Her hair isn't even tied. Instead, the red locks dangle and frizz in all directions. Her dress isn't even worn right. Poor tired girls.  
  
They arrive at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and are the but of jokes by Mitch Michelson.   
  
"What's the matter, girls?" Mitch asks, "did you forget how to dress?"  
  
Bubbles sits down with a huge grin. The other two girls collapse in their respective chairs. Buttercup glares at Mitch and says, "If you want to stay in one piece then I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP!"  
  
"Buttercup!" Ms. Keane yells, "go to the corner! It's not like you to flare up!"  
  
"But he started it," Buttercup says, "not fair."  
  
"Just because he starts it doesn't mean it's right for you to finish it," she says. Buttercup grumbles, sluggishly walking to the time out chair. Blossom tries to speak up for her sister but is also sent to time out as well for insubordination. This is not their day.   
  
The school day is a dull one for Blossom. She cannot grasp the simple aspect of addition and Buttercup cannot even stay awake. However, Bubbles is alert, smiling, and ready to take on anything school related. After school, the girls fly home and relax. Buttercup takes a nap, Blossom reads some Genetics monthly for fun, and Bubbles begins to draw pictures of horses and animals. Townsville isn't under attack for a change…or so it seems.  
  
The phone rings! Quick girls! Get it!  
  
The girls run to phone and Blossom is the first to get it.  
  
"Hello, mayor," she says, "what's going on? Ok…ok…piece of cake."  
  
"So?" Bubbles asks.  
  
"Fuzzy Lumpkins is attacking people," Blossom says, "we'll show him a thing or two."  
  
The girls fly to the Chez Lettere restaurant where Fuzzy is throwing things and making a fit.  
  
"Now whys can't I eat here!" Fuzzy yells as he shoots the bar with his boomstick, "I pay like ya'll!"  
  
The girls arrive.  
  
"Not so fast," Blossom begins.   
  
"Fuzzy," Buttercup says.  
  
"Lumpkins," Bubbles ends.  
  
"Can you help me, girls?" Fuzzy asks, "these people won't let me eat here because they say I'm too backwoods."  
  
"Well sir," the man says, "we don't accept his kind. He has no class or sophistication."  
  
Buttercup smirks and walks over to the man. She then says, "I normally don't support the bad guy but I think you're a jerk. He cannot eat in the restaurant because he's from the mountains? That is stupid!"  
  
"I mean really," Blossom says, "he's even dressed up and a monkey suit, too. It's not right for you to exclude him."  
  
"It's bad and you know it," Bubbles says.  
  
The man then speaks, "But rules are rules and he cannot eat here. Now can you escort that hick to jail? He has trashed the restaurant."  
  
The girls shrug, punch Fuzzy once in the gut, and take him outside, disgusted at the establishment.   
  
"Sorry, Fuzzy," Blossom says, "I can't really blame you for going crazy there. It's not our policy normally…as you did destroy that building…but…"  
  
"What Blossom is trying to say is that," Buttercup translate, "is that we don't find you at fault and you can go. However, if you do anything like that again, we'll make you suffer next time. If he refused you service for being a villain, I'd understand…but he said you couldn't eat because you were a hick. That's just not right."  
  
"So you girls are on my side?" Fuzzy asks.  
  
"For once," Bubbles says, "you should look for a new place to eat. Don't do anything crazy."  
  
Fuzzy smiles, his antennas bobbling, and says, "Alright! I'll make sure I'm good today." Before he is able to walk away, he's hit by a laser beam and falls to the ground clinging for life. It's Mojo Jojo again! He followed them and is on a hoverdisc.  
  
"What was that for?" Blossom asks.  
  
"He blocked my aim," Mojo said, "let's finish this. We have the final confrontation in my lab."  
  
"See what did I tell you about the justice system?" Buttercup screeches, "yeah let's finish this."  
  
Bubbles scowls and says, "You're a bad monkey. I'm in."  
  
"Now girls," Blossom reasons, "we should give in to our savage urges for violence and retribution."  
  
"Oooo Blossom is having a bad hair day," Mojo says, "are you wearing a wig? Hahaha?"  
  
Blossoms face hardens and she says, "Bring it on, Mojo. We'll have it out at your manor."  
  
"Good!" Mojo flies away, trailed by the girls. Can't you see this is a trap, girls? Mojo has a reason for this! Oh man…  
  
They arrive in the volcano lab where they are greeted by a huge laser cannon firing shots at them. Girls! The three girls easily avoid the shots and destroy the gun. Now Mojo is sicking robotic guards after them! Piece of cake for the girls as they beat up the bots and fry them with their laser eyes. But…where is Mojo?   
  
"Come on out you coward!" Buttercup yells, "we'll end this now!"  
  
"Oh yes, girls," Mojo says on intercom, "we will."  
  
He falls from a trap door on the ceiling, dressed in his powersuit again, only armed with a huge…watergun? He begins to spray around while moving faster than the girls. His tactics split them up, separating the three in different spaces. Buttercup makes a direct attack only to be greeted by a foot to the face. Bubbles rushes at Mojo and is knocked down by a head butt. Only Blossom remains and she looks furious. She darts left, darts right, and jump kicks at Mojo…only to miss him completely and fly into a wall. The girls lie on the ground rubbing their heads, wondering how that 2.6 X amplifications made him more combat ready.  
  
Mojo says, "You thought my suit this time was only 2.6? I learned form last time increasing the wattage to 7.0. I am now seven times your strength, speed, and agility AND I can fly so I pretty much am the most powerful villain of all time and because I'm the most powerful villain of all time I can easily take you three on! Hahahaha…any last words before I decimate you three?"  
  
"Bite me!" Bubbles yells as she rises from the ground and does a head on charge toward Mojo. Blossom sees an inscription on the gun that says ANTIDOTE X! ANTIDOTE X? BUBBLES STOP YOU SENSELESS CHARGE!!!  
  
"Bubbles!" Blossom screams. Mojo cocks the gun and readies to fire. Blossom realizes that her love for her sisters comes before her safety and well being…so in an act of compassion, Blossom flies at her sister and pushes her out of the way, taking a full shot of the white goo. Blossom shakes her head and mumbles for a moment, not really sure if this stuff would work.  
  
Mojo raises an eyebrow and says, "That's impossible! You should be melting by now!"  
  
Blossom says angrily, "Looks like your plan is…ugh….AAHHHHHH!!!" Her body begins to glow and shimmer. Light beams erupt from her mouth and eyes. She screams and pain before exploding! OH NO! BLOSSOM! The light show ends and the only thing left of Blossom is…a puddle.   
  
This is a sad day indeed.   
  
The Powerpuff Girl, Blossom, was…killed by Mojo Jojo. And the girls only can stand there helpless and watch their sister's demise.  
  
  
End of Part 2  
Next: Buttercup the Avenger 


End file.
